This invention relates to a swab applicator for use as a vaginal cleansing instrument, or the like.
Heretofore, a wide variety of swab applicators, vaginal cleansing instruments, surgical sponge sticks, douche tip sponge sheaths, and the like have been provided for use as sanitary or surgical apparatus. In most instances, a sponge or an absorbent body is disposed on the tip of an applicator holder, nozzle or dispenser. In many instances, the swab is maintained in fluid communication with apertures in the tip of the holder, the holder itself often forming a nozzle for attachment to a fluid dispenser such as a syringe.
One of the problems with swab applicators of the character described is that the swab itself often becomes dislodged from the applicator holder and/or "floats" relative to the applicator holder and does not fulfill its intended swabbing function. To solve this problem, certain sponge type materials are used, but the sponge materials are not very absorbent and are capable of only limited expansion. There is a need for providing a swab applicator which utilizes a compressed swab body of soft porous and absorbent material which is highly expandable when wetted, but which is free of the problems described.
Another problem with swab applicators of the character described, particularly with applicators which are used as vaginal cleansing instruments, or the like, is that the applicator holder or nozzle is relatively rigid. Such rigid applicators not only are uncomfortable to the user, but they actually can cause injury to the vaginal cavity, or the like.
The present invention relates to a swab applicator of the character described which is directed to solving these and other related problems.